PT4 Innocent Dreams
by kalecgos
Summary: This is a Fanfic on baka to test Shoukanjuu i don't own the anime or any of the characters so don't critisise me on any of the names of the characters.


**Innocent Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

I do not own this anime or any of the characters involved in this fanfic

This is a story about baka to test to shoukanjuu and the main characters are Aki-kun, Himeji-san, Yujji-kun, Voyeur, Hideyoshi and shouko. On Monday Aki-kun went to Himeji-san and Minami-san's room and seen them packing to go somewhere i wondered where they were going so i asked them.

"Where you going?"Aki-kun asked

"We're going to the summer camp but there is too much to pack and we don't know what to pack can you help us" Himeji-san asked

"Ok what do you need help with first" Aki-kun asked

"Well we need help with clothing first so help us pick oh we forgot to ask are you coming?" Himeji and Minami asked

"Eh, yeah why not it should be fun" Aki-kun said

"Oh yeah i forgot its rooms of four so we will have to share with you and another person pick someone" Himeji-san said

"I'll pick voyeur so want me to text him now?"Aki-kun said

"No not right now we have to pack but can you help me pick my underwear." Himeji-san said

"Ok so what do you have?" Aki-kun asked

"I have three thongs and fourteen t-straps" Himeji-san said

"You should take the T-straps." Aki-kun said

"But I'm scared that Voyeur will take pictures when I'm sleeping!" Himeji-San said

"I'll make sure that he doesn't, Ok?" Aki-kun said "so what about your bras?" Aki-kun asked

"I hadn't thought of that till now so what do you think i should wear my double D or my strapless?" Himeji-san asked

"I think you should bring the double D's and the strapless One's with you and if you don't want voyeur to take photo's when you're sleeping, sleep next to me ok?" Aki-kun asked

"Well thanks for the offer on sleeping next to you, I'll take you up on that and thanks for helping me pack that's me done you need to go and pack quickly want me to help" Himeji-san asked

"Ok hurry up then!"Aki-kun said "Are you coming Minami?" Aki-kun asked

"Eh no I have to meet Shouko and Yujji You two go ahead" Minami said

"Ok time to go" Himeji said

"Ok bye Minami" Aki-kun said

Later that day they were heading towards Aki-kun's room when Himeji-san fell on the floor so Aki-kun helped her up but he pulled her arm to hard and they both fell on the floor and accidently kissed but they both liked it but they heard someone coming so they stopped and hurried to Aki-kun's room and they both got undressed quickly and then started kissing on Aki-kun's bed and then Himeji stopped and moved off the bed and started sucking Aki-kun's dick he made strange noises but Himeji kept sucking it he then said to her "stop it's my turn to please you." So he stood up then told her to lie down on his bed then he started rubbing her legs and arms then he started putting his index and middle fingers into her pussy and then he put his dick into her pussy and he then started thrusting softly and then a little harder as he went along but then he spunked in her pussy then pulled out then Himeji started sucking the cum off his dick but he told her to stop because Minami was going to be there in a few minutes.

Minami was walking to Aki-kun's room when she heard noises coming from his room so she went to investigate but she stopped when the noises went quiet so she knocked on the door and went in she found Aki packing his clothes so she asked what the noises were

"Aki what were those noises coming from in here"

"Sorry that was me I was trying to get some clothes out of my drawers they are to full"

"Ok well do you still need any help?"

"Eh yeah i need to pick my socks and my shirts"

"Eh where is Himeji-san"

"She went out a few minutes ago to the shops but hasn't come back yet"

"Aki-kun i need to tell you something"

"What is it Minami-san"

"Well i need you to sit down"

"Ok Minami what is it"

She didn't answer him she was in the middle of pulling his dick out and started sucking it  
and Aki-kun was in the middle of pulling her clothes off when Himeji-san walked in on them and said

"So you're trying now i thought you would have started earlier" she said "Can i join you?"

"Yeah but you have to wait a minute ok?"

"Fine but don't take too long ok?"

"Fine"

Minami faced Aki-kun and put his dick into her pussy and started moving up and down so he would be erect because his dick was still soft. Aki then put Minami on his bed and started thrusting hard into her pussy quite quick but he spunked into her pussy and he then put his dick into her arse and started thrusting hard and Minami had started groaning happily plus Himeji-san joined them she started sucking Minami Breasts and pulled them just to make them hard. Then Aki-kun put Himeji-san onto Minami and started to put his dick into Himeji-san's pussy. He started to pull out when he heard someone coming so he told Minami and Himeji to get dressed in the bathroom so they went into the bedroom holding each other and got dressed.


End file.
